ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Garmadon
Garmadon '(b. Pre-Multiverse) is an Elder God and a member of the Justice League. Biography Early Life Garmadon was born before the creation of the Multiverse on Foundation Prime. Fighting Tenebris In 21,950 BBY, Garmadon heard of Tenebris' Empire in 100-1. He realized Tenebris was this universe's Dark Lord, but the Chosen One hadn't arrived yet. Knowing the Chosen One would be needed to battle the Dark Lord, Garmadon and his brother Elder Furi formed a Rebellion to fight the Empire. In 20,000 BBY, Garmadon led the Rebellion against Tenebris' Empire in the Battle of Coruscant. Garmadon personally fought Tenebris while their generals led their armies. The battle ended with Elder Furi stabbing Tenebris with the Blade of the World, reducing him to his soul thanks to his Horcruxes. Tenebris' soul was confined to the Dark Lord Chest, which Garmadon hid in a cave on Pepar to be opened when the Chosen One arrives. Children From 18 BBY to 15 BBY, Garmadon had 4 children - Zane, Jay, Lloyd and Minnie. He gave all four up for adoption, but bestowed them with elemental powers. At some point, Garmadon sealed himself within a cave near Gogoville after he discovered a Gogo named Amy Nicai was to be the Chosen One. Meeting the Justice League In 4 BBY, Lloyd Garmadon had travelled to Gogoville to cause mayhem. He stumbled upon the cave where Garmadon had hidden himself and released him, believing him to be an evil creature. Garmadon recognized Lloyd as his son, but played along and held back his power while attacking Gogoville. While the Justice League fought Garmadon, Lloyd realized his mistake and tried to correct it by helping the League. It was at this point when Garmadon stopped his attack and revealed himself to Lloyd and the League. Garmadon explained his status as an Elder God and that Lloyd was his son. He said he also wanted to meet Amy while making Lloyd an ally of hers, and that 'all would become clear soon'. Garmadon opened a small rift to Foundation Prime and told Lloyd to begin training to be a Ninja before leaving to begin tracking down his other children. Training Amy and the Ninja By 3 BBY, Garmadon had found Zane, Jay and Minnie. He told them and Lloyd to meet him in Gogoville, which they did, where they also met Amy. Garmadon told Amy and his children that they had elemental powers and he was going to teach them how to use them. ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Elder God Physiology: '''As an Elder God with Oni blood, Garmadon has a unique physiology. ** '''Destruction: '''Garmadon possesses the elemental essence of Destruction. *** '''Dark Element Manipulation: '''Garmadon can use darker versions of Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightning and Water. For further information on each specific element, see Elemental Powers. *** '''Dark Weapon Creation: '''Garmadon can create dark weapons of pure Destruction from thin air. *** '''Destruction Inducement: '''With just a touch, Garmadon can destroy objects of any size. *** '''Destructive Energy: '''Garmadon can generate and manipulate a destructive energy. He can shoot it in the form of blasts or laser beams. He can create shields with it. *** '''Disintegration: '''With just a touch, Garmadon can disintegrate objects into dust. *** '''Telekinesis: '''Garmadon can use telekinesis via Destruction. ** '''Flight: '''Garmadon can fly at high speeds. ** '''Immortality: ''To be added'' ** Shapeshifting: '''Garmadon has been able to change his appearance to appear like a Lego person. ** '''Space Survivability: '''Garmadon can survive in space. ** '''Superhuman Speed: ''To be added'' ** Superhuman Strength: ''To be added'' Abilities * '''Master of Spinjitzu: '''Garmadon is a master of the Spinjitzu martial art. He is able to easily create a Spinjitzu tornado of Destruction. Weapons and Equipment * Armour * Golden Thunder Bolt Dagger * Nin-Jô * Regeneration Staff * Twin Golden Knives Weaknesses * '''Blade of the World: '''The Blade of the World was designed to fatally wound Titans, Dark Lords, Chosen Ones, Gods and Elder Gods, meaning the Blade can kill Garmadon. Gallery Garmadon first.png|Garmadon's original appearance Garmadon.png|Garmadon's post-regeneration appearance Garmadon (Oni 1).png|Garmadon's current appearance Garmadon (Lego 1).png|Garmadon's Lego disguise Trivia * Garmadon originates from the ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ''franchise.Category:Foundation Prime Category:Elder God Category:Oni Category:Pre-Multiverse Births Category:Justice League (100-1) Category:Destruction Category:Spinjitzu